


The Storm

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Becomes Kylo Ren, Canon Rewrite, Kylo Ren Backstory, Luke Skywalker Deserves Better, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke confronts his nephew.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “bad memories”. Loose interpretation, I know.

  
Stumbling through the rain to the Temple, Luke could swear that the faint glow of the ruins was enough to let him know already what happened. The Temple was burning. And even as he wondered who could have done it, a part of him said that he already knew.

  
But he couldn’t have done this, could he? Of all the horrible things that could have gone on, Ben couldn’t have done something so horrifying, could he?

  
 _You already know what happened,_ a part of him said, and that chilled him more than the rain ever could.

  
Finally, he reached the Temple ruins, and it was there that he saw a figure, dressed in some sort of bizarre armor that reminded Luke of Darth Revan’s armor, with his lightsaber unignited. He stood there, with other figures dressed in similar armor — the Knights of Ren.   
And yet Luke could feel the presence too well. Ben’s presence.

  
And he doubted that Ben could have hurt him more than if he stabbed him.

  
“Ben,” he said, softly.

  
The figure — Ben — wavered, made a motion to one of his Knights to stay back. He faced Luke, and they stood there, in the rain, even as the winds howled.

  
“Did you do this?”

  
Ben spoke, and it sounded muffled, wrong. It sounded like he was trying too hard to be Vader actually. “As much as I was able to.”  
And Luke knew what he meant. The bodies in the rain, the burning Temple…Ben had done as much as he was able to. The question was how much he was able to do. How much he wasn’t. Luke couldn’t help but shiver to think.

  
“Take off the mask, Ben. You don’t need it.”  
Silence. Then, “What do you expect to see if I do?”

  
“My nephew’s face.”

  
Silence. Then Ben unmasked, and Luke could swear he looked almost exposed without the mask. As young as he really was.

  
Ben spoke. “Your nephew is gone. From this point on, you can call me Jedi Killer.” Softer, “I have earned it.”

  
“So you killed them.” Luke said.

  
Silence. “I had no other choice.”

  
“There’s always a choice,” Luke said. “You didn’t have to kill them. You could have stopped at any time.” A beat. “You can still stop, you know. Come with me. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

  
Silence. Ben seemed to be genuinely considering it. Conflicted, even. And Luke could only pray, hope against hope, that his nephew would listen…

  
Then, “Forgive me.”

  
And Ben Solo, Jedi Killer, drew his lightsaber.


End file.
